


Romanov's Boys & Their Day at Six Flags

by shewritesall



Series: Marvel Short Stories [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hopefully This Goes Better, Natasha Should Really Learn her Lesson, Part Two, six flags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: Natasha (for some godforsaken reason) decides to take the boys out to Six Flags for a couple days. They aren't sure if she forgot about what happened at Disney or if she's just trying to make up for it, but either way, they're down for more roller coasters.





	1. The Arrival

"You're telling me there's been a park dedicated to roller coasters only a two-hour flight away this whole time and we're only just going now?" Sam exclaimed, practically shoving Natasha onto the plane. She stumbled into Steve who glanced back at them only to see Natasha elbow Sam in the ribs. He coughed and glared at her, but she had already disappeared inside the plane.

"Don't worry, man," Bucky said, patting him on the shoulder as they walked inside the plane as well. "I didn't know there was a Disney World until Natasha took me there either."

"She took you to Disney World?!" Sam yelled. Bucky smirked as he pushed past Sam to put his bag away and sit beside Steve. Sam grumbled as he stowed away his own bag then sat across from Bucky beside Natasha. "You took Bucky to Disney World?" he asked.

"No," Natasha scoffed, glaring at Bucky. He just smirked at Sam who glared at him as well.

"Yeah, Bucky didn't go with us," Steve told him. Sam's jaw dropped in sync with Natasha's.

"I took Maria to Disney World and none of you came with us," Natasha said fiercely, daring one of them to contradict her. Sam's eyes widened at the mention of Maria, but he wisely didn't comment. "Now, you're all going to shut up because I'm going to read. If I'm interrupted, I will personally turn this plane around and we will not go to Six Flags."

"Yes, ma'am," they all echoed. Natasha nodded and pulled out a book. She settled into her seat as the plane began to move and put in some earbuds. Just because they were going to have a big weekend at an amusement park didn't mean she couldn't relax on the way there.

* * *

The moment they landed in Atlanta, Sam and Bucky were off the plane. The doors had barely opened before they were racing out into the humidity. Sam only made one small comment about it before climbing into the car that had come to pick them up. Natasha frowned as she stepped out of the plane, handing her bag to Steve so she could quickly braid her hair back to prevent any frizz that could be caused by the humidity.

"So does our hotel have a pool?" Sam asked, glancing at Natasha before looking back out the window. It had been a while since he'd been to Atlanta.

"Obviously," Natasha replied, tying off her long braid. She'd quickly learned the only acceptable hotels when traveling with the boys were ones that had pools. If it had a hot tub, it was a double win. If it only had a hot tub, then it only got half credit.

"Forget Six Flags," Bucky said, nudging Sam. "Let's just swim all day."

"No, I'm here for the coasters," Sam scoffed. He was going to ride every roller coaster there at least once. "You can swim, but I'm gonna ride every single roller coaster in that park."

"Fine," Bucky shrugged, "Leaves more room in the pool for me."

"You're going to want to come, James," Natasha said, pulling up some photos for them on her phone. "These roller coasters are no joke. You'll love them."

"Great," Steve grumbled. He wasn't quite sure why he'd agreed to go to a roller coaster park, but here he was. Hopefully they'd have some smaller coasters he could enjoy. If not, he was fine being the designated bag holder for the weekend.


	2. Day One

Sam was actually the one to wake everyone up in time to get to the park in time for opening. It had been a bit of a rush between all four of them wanting to take showers and needing food, but they managed to arrive at the front gates right as they opened.

"Tickets," a gatekeeper said, holding out his hand. Natasha was in the middle of french braiding her still-wet hair, but she turned so Steve could grab the four tickets out of her pocket. He was visibly uncomfortable, causing Natasha to smirk and Bucky to chuckle. Steve glared at both of them as he handed the tickets over. They walked through metal detectors and had to wait as Bucky explained he had a prosthetic arm. Thanks to Tony, it wasn't noticeably metal, but it also didn't look like a prosthetic at all.

They stood to the side for fifteen minutes, watching as Bucky tried to explain and Steve tried to help him. Sam and Natasha muttered back and forth as more and more security guards arrived, prepared to escort Bucky and Steve out. Groaning, Natasha stepped forward and disabled the cloaking device Tony had created. Bucky jumped as the sudden contact but smiled gratefully once he realised what she'd done. He'd completely forgotten how to disable the cloaking technology and Steve didn't know the arm had cloaking technology, so he was glad Natasha remembered. 

"Great, it's a metal arm," Natasha deadpanned. She removed his arm and Bucky yelled out in protest. She waved it in front of the guards' faces and Sam sniggered. "So dangerous. Now, scan the rest of him and let us go."

The guards did as told and they were released moments later. With Natasha's help, Bucky put his arm back on and she reactivated the cloaking technology. By the time it looked like a regular arm again, Sam had pulled them into the line for the Georgia Scorcher and Steve was already turning a little green.

"Should this really be our first ride?" he asked hesitantly. The coaster zoomed past and people screamed.

"Of course," Sam answered, looking at the map he'd grabbed for their next ride. "It's the first one we passed and it had a short line."

Steve raised an eyebrow skeptically at the twisting and weaving line in front of them. They had a ways to go. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Comparatively speaking, that is," he corrected himself. Steve just sighed and steeled himself to sit this one out. There was absolutely no way he would be convinced to ride this roller coaster. He could jump out of planes without second thought, but roller coasters were a whole different story and he was not ready for them yet.


	3. Day Two: The Disaster Day Begins

The first day had gone pretty well, all things considered. Steve had agreed to ride three of the tamer roller coasters and no one had fallen from a ferris wheel, so they counted it as a win. Of course, the second day it was much easier to get into the park. The guards weren't as surprised about Bucky's arm, so when Natasha disabled the cloaking technology and Bucky removed it, they allowed him to walk through the metal detectors without much problem. Bucky had barely put his arm back on before they were racing off toward their first roller coaster of the day.

After four or five different roller coasters, Steve managed to convince them to try out Thunder River, a long floating ride. According to the map he'd studied during the time Sam, Bucky, and Natasha had been on their last roller coaster, it was family-friendly and rather peaceful. Of course, the risk they would get wet was high, but it was hot and humid out, so Steve would be willing to throw himself into the water if necessary.

"There's gonna be a huge line," Sam whined, following Steve and Natasha to the ride. Somehow Natasha had gotten ahold of a long licorice rope Sam didn't recall her buying and Steve had the map unfolded and held up in front of him. If Sam had been ten years old, he'd be embarrassed. At this point, though, he'd just accepted the fact that Steve was likely to be embarrassing in public and contented himself with trying to flat tire Natasha. That is until she spun around too fast for him to react and whipped him with her licorice. She walked backward beside Steve, daring Sam to do it again, but he was too focused on the red mark across his arms from where she'd hit him.

"You deserved it," Bucky muttered as she turned back around. Sam grumbled and stuck a foot out to trip him. Bucky just stepped over it with a smirk and Sam rolled his eyes. They came to a stop as they came to the end of the line and Sam sighed. He couldn't even see the front of the ride from this point.

"Oh relax," Natasha told him, swinging her licorice rope in front of her. "We've stood in longer lines. This one will be fine."

"I don't want to get wet though," Sam protested. Steve ripped Natasha's licorice rope and she gapped at him, forgetting she was about to snap at Sam. Steve just grinned and bit off the tip of the rope.

"You asshole!" she yelled, snatching her rope back. Steve stole it back again and took an even bigger bite.

"Careful, Nat," he warned, holding the candy just out of her reach. "There's children around."

"Is that supposed to stop me from stealing my licorice back?" she scowled, jumping up and trying to steal it out of his hand. He moved and she missed.

"No, but you shouldn't swear," he told her. Natasha frowned and launched off the wooden fence to wrap her legs around Steve's waist.

"Make me, you bitch," she snapped, wiggling up to his shoulders. Steve tossed the licorice to Bucky, but Natasha just leaned forward and snatched it from him. 

She threw off Steve's balance and he stumbled into the people in front of them. He apologised profusely, trying to gain his balance back and nearly knocking over Sam and Bucky. Natasha jumped off his shoulders before she dropped her, landing softly with both pieces of licorice in her hands. She smiled victoriously and bit off the end of each rope.

"Take my licorice again and I will rip you apart before you can even blink," she deadpanned. Bucky just nodded while Steve rubbed his neck and gave her a small glare. She glared back and he rolled his eyes. Only another forty-five minutes or so of waiting in the heat. Hopefully they wouldn't kill each other by then.


	4. Day Two: The Disaster Occurs

By the time it was their turn to load the ride, Natasha had finished her licorice, Sam had been whipped with it a second time, Bucky's hair was artfully braided, and Steve had fully resigned himself to jumping off the floating raft and into the cool water. Even when he was instructed to remain inside the raft at all times, he had every intention to go swimming.

"Hey, you know what would make this even more fun?" Bucky said as they dropped down a waterfall. Water splashed around them and Natasha frowned as her shirt was drenched. "If we rocked the raft."

"Yes!" Sam yelled. He and Bucky began to rock the raft, throwing themselves back and forth as hard as they could. After a sharp turn and being spun around quickly, Natasha and Steve joined in. The raft began to tip precariously high, but that only encouraged them.

"Waterfall!" Natasha yelled as they all threw themselves to one side. They tumbled off the small waterfall, but the raft was tipped high enough it flipped completely upside down.

They were immediately trapped under the water. Strapped in by their seatbelts, they couldn't swim away quickly. Steve fumbled with his belt and managed to pull it off quickly, swimming out from under the raft and gasping for air. A second later, Bucky came shooting up as well. After a couple more seconds, Sam and Natasha still hadn't come up.

"Where are they?" Bucky asked. A horrifying realisation struck Steve all of a sudden.

"They're stuck," he said. He doze back under the water, opening his eyes to see. The water was filthy and moving too fast for things to be clear, but he could see them both fumbling with their belts. Natasha's was tangled around her and Sam's had wrapped around his ankle. He had managed to loosen it, but it had wrapped around his leg before he could swim away.

Bucky followed Steve under the water and grabbed hold of the raft to keep it from floating away. He watched with stinging eyes as Steve ripped Natasha's belt off and shoved her out from under the raft. He tore Sam's belt next and they all came sputtering to the surface.

"What was that?" Bucky exclaimed, splashing Sam and Natasha.

"Sorry, Mr. Super Soldier," Sam snapped, wiping water off his face. "Not all of us can just rip seatbelts in half."

"Are you both okay?" Steve asked. The water was shallow enough they could all touch. The water only came up to about Natasha's ribs, so they could all stand comfortably in the water.

"Yeah, I've been through worse," Natasha said. Steve wouldn't have been surprised if she said she could hold her breath for seven minutes, but she didn't need to imply she'd been drowned before.

"A little wet, but yeah, I'm good," Sam answered, glancing at Natasha in slight concern.

"We should probably catch up with our raft before we get in trouble," Bucky suggested. It was too late, though. A lifeguard was blowing her whistle and running toward them. She waved them over to the shore rapidly and they all walked over to her. They climbed out and she sent them through the fence where two security guards were waiting for them.

"You four are no longer welcome at Six Flags Over Georgia," one of the guards told them, motioning for them to follow them out of the park. Sam stifled a laugh and Steve gave him a look. Bucky shared a knowing look with Sam as they were escorted out of the park and left just outside the front gates. They managed to wait until the guards had disappeared and they were around the corner before laughing.

"Guys," Steve warned. Bucky just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he said, nudging Steve with a grin. "At least no one fell from a ferris wheel this time."

"Not funny," Steve said. Natasha grinned as well, fighting back her own laugh as they began their hike back to the car. "No, that wasn't funny."

"It wasn't at the moment," Natasha admitted, letting out a small laugh. "It is now, though. How many people can say they fell from the Mickey ferris wheel and survived?"

"Maybe we just shouldn't do theme parks," Steve suggested. Sam and Bucky were cackling behind him and Natasha was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Aw, come on!" Sam and Bucky whined together.

"What about the memories?" Bucky asked, poking his head between Natasha and Steve's shoulders. "We've bonded through these trips."

"We've also been injured on these trips."

"No one was injured today, Steve," Natasha reminded him. Steve rolled his eyes. "We almost drowned, sure, but no injuries."

"Bad example, Nat," Sam said. Natasha shrugged. "But seriously, we shouldn't cancel them just because some of us suck at life."

"Sam," Steve chided. Sam just shrugged. "If we can get back to the Tower without further injury or trouble, then we can consider another trip."

"Who put you in charge?" Bucky grumbled, climbing in the back seat. Sam slipped in beside him after losing shotgun to Natasha.

"All things considered, he's probably the least likely to kill us all," Natasha admitted. Bucky and Sam didn't even have to really consider it before unanimously agreeing. Steve just sighed and started the car, unsurprised when every window in the car was rolled down and Sam took control of the Bluetooth music. At least this time they weren't rushing to the hospital at the end of their trip.


End file.
